


Jealousy

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Wade Wilson [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, 吃醋梗, 女装play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 这锅曾经挤牙膏式肝了大半个月的自割腿肉是送给跟我互毒的小姐姐@律，生贺生贺！这次不套路你！祝你健康发财发财发财！





	Jealousy

Wade也不太清楚情况到底是怎么变成现在这样的。

Logan滚烫的温度堵上他的嘴唇，同样火热的舌头强势的顶开他一直没有闭上过的牙关，缠卷着他的舌根在他的口腔里横冲直撞，把他刚刚还喋喋不休的声音全部堵成喉咙里的一声呜咽，那条湿漉漉的舌头翻搅肆虐，仿佛要将他的魂儿都从脑子里搅飞出去。

 

他发誓他就只是想趁着夜深人静的时候，悄无声息的把自己的衣服从Logan家里拿出来——神不知鬼不觉的那种，却没想到被这条敏锐到该死的狼仔逮了个正着。

好吧，他承认他又偷偷以Logan的名义刷卡买了东西，但这又不是什么鲜有罕见的事情了，谁不知道，他连出门吃饭打车都用Logan的账户——要不是他体内有那家伙的基因，他这些年被揍的医药费都得够人喝一壶的。

 

更何况，他的理亏在他顶着Logan目不转睛的可怕视线脱下制服，又从带着蕾丝花边的吊带袜开始一件件换上自己本想要悄悄拿走的女仆裙之后，应该已经可以抵消了才对。  
虽然他很喜欢这些可爱又粉嫩的小裙子，但是，说真的，要他在另外一个男人眼前一点点穿上这个，还是有点太奇怪了——尤其在这个男人的名字是Logan的情况下。

 

不知怎么的，他浑身上下都有些不自在。

而在Logan一把将他扔到床上的时候，他永无止境灵活跳脱的舌头也开始变得打结，那只带着粗茧的宽大手掌扒开那条勉为其难包裹在他屁股上的小巧女式内裤，抓住他大把的臀肉挤压揉捏时，Wade的神经末梢甚至已经代替他被堵住的唇舌在疯狂尖叫。混杂着酒气的灼热呼吸喷洒在他的脸庞和耳畔，那十足的男人味充斥满他的鼻息，造成一种迷幻的晕眩。

 

“…哈…hmum…先等等——你今天没有揍我的原因，有什么不良企图要贿赂我？”嘴巴恢复自主权的瞬间，Wade还带着不均匀喘息的颤音就从亲吻的间隙里在同一秒飘出，一侧乳头上被狠狠啮咬过的尖锐疼痛让他倒吸了一口凉气，他毫不怀疑那里已经渗出血珠——接下来埋首在他胸前的Logan又舔又吸的动作更佐证了这一点——血腥和暴力让他们这样的人发自骨髓里感到兴奋，“嗯…！嘶…轻点……你这家伙…又酗了多少酒？”  
“嘿——等等，虽然我知道我很有魅力♡…你也被我的帅气吸引了是不是？”一言不发的男人毛绒绒的头发蹭得他下颌发痒，Wade莫名觉得挂在胯上的那块布料有些紧绷，蕾丝花边束缚着里面抬头的性器，一系列变故导致他混乱的大脑跟不太上自己一刻也静止不住的舌头，就算没得到回应，没有什么逻辑的话语也脱口而出，Wade扭动着身体试图改变这个直觉就有些糟糕的局面，“errr，但这哪里不对…你中什么药了？…你喜欢什么样的，我出去找个……等——唔…！”

 

“不，”Logan似是不耐烦于他的多话，一掌重重掴上他伤痕交错的臀瓣，发出‘啪’的一声脆响，在Wade有些吃痛的咒骂了一声时，又安抚般的抓住那瓣挺翘的屁股揉弄，臀肉从身后大手的指缝中变形漏出，干燥的手指就势摸进臀缝里按压着入口处紧绷的肌肉，在那里反射的收缩时挤开褶皱将指节陷进火热的甬道里，没有什么耐心的进出，“你现在唯一该做的就是闭嘴，然后放松下来准备挨操。”  
“…嗯…操你、Logan，哥没想到你对哥有这样的想法——所以你之前找各种烂理由跟哥过不去…哈、都是为了吸引哥的注意力吗？”后穴里的异物强烈的昭示着存在感，抽插的手指带来的，与其说是相比之下微不足道的疼痛，不如说是一种微妙的被侵略感。紧紧包裹着的内壁随着Logan没什么章法的搅弄开始变得绵软，胸前已经开始自愈的乳头又麻又痒的渴望着啃咬，沾着Logan留下的涎水在微薄的月光下显得晶亮而情色，扩张到两根的手指不知夹弄过哪块软肉，Wade弹起腰肢发出一声浪吟，“啊嗯♡…好棒…你他妈对哥干了什么…”

 

“是你自己开始发情了。”

Logan有些沙哑的声音里透出一种带着热度的隐忍——他似乎真的生气了，Wade从来没有见过这副模样的Logan，而当他迷迷糊糊这样走神想着的时候，又不知怎么惹到了那头该死的狼——在肉穴里挑逗的手指重重按压着那个敏感的凸起，并拢到一起快速的抽动，Wade有一搭没一搭的胡思乱想在这极具Logan风格的动作里彻底宣告断片。  
“你、嗯…你他妈才发情…”从尾椎骨递延上来那无法言喻的快感让Wade的反驳断断续续的淹没在急促的喘息声里，分泌的肠液被游动的手指翻搅出淫靡的水渍声嘲讽着他的自暴自弃，Wade不自觉的收紧抓在Logan肩臂上的手，另一只手伸过去本能的想要给予阴茎抚慰，却被Logan斜斜按过头顶。那专制的动作遏止了他企图释放的出路，Wade难耐的呻吟了一声赌气的仰起头堪堪躲避过随即覆压上来的亲吻，抬起想要踹人的腿被Logan抓住就势拉向一侧，“唔…你这混蛋！…我的腰…操——断了以后后半生性福怎么办……”

 

“不是吗？——”

“或者说，你对其他随便什么猫猫狗狗都能发情，”在面对他口不择言一连串的诅咒时，Logan的语气仍旧前所未有的平静——而这恰是让神经粗条如同Wade也开始感到有些慌乱的不正常之处。他的身体被迫弯折，拗成一个不可思议的弧度，内裤被扯开随手扔在地上，Wade只能选择将另一条腿勾上Logan精壮的腰来缓解他被过度拉伸的姿势，这样无疑让他更加彻底的对Logan敞开了双腿——就像个糟糕的娼妇——随即一根更为硬挺而粗大的灼热物什取代手指抵在了入口，“只有对我不行？”

 

“哈…你发什么疯…”Wade不确定自己是否把心里的想法咕哝出声，但在下一秒Logan的阴茎强硬地打开他的身体向深出挤入的感觉也让他无暇顾及，那根怒张的巨物蛮横的顶进他未曾被造访过的甬道，完全迥异于手指的比例即使是在之前流出的情液的基础上也是有些吃力的堪堪钉入，“虽然想爬我床的人、嗯…排队能绕城一圈，但我还是很洁身…嗯啊…——”  
“哼…放松点，”Logan无视了Wade各种形式上似拒还迎的反抗，过于紧致的内壁甚至夹得他有些疼痛，但Logan仍然坚定的将自己一寸寸没入到身下这具疤痕累累的身体中，直到连根顶进最深处时，因承载着性器而有些充血的穴口每一条褶皱都被撑平。他屈指弹了弹Wade有些恹恹的阴茎，那根半勃的性器像是畏于他手上随时可以伸出来捅穿它的爪尖般重新挺立起来，颤巍巍的吐出前液。后方的小穴也不停地收缩着似乎想要将埋在里面的家伙推挤出来，却因此反而吞的更深。Logan深吸了一口气，还是难以忍耐的挺腰在他身体里动作起来，“看…这不是都好好吃进去了？”

 

“嗯…慢、慢点…野蛮的小狼狗，哈…操，我已经在努力不夹断你了…而且、你他妈在床上…呃…就是这样对待姑娘的？——”

“嗯哈…那我也知道为什么你，um…不像我一样受欢迎了…”过分满涨的肉穴在Logan不给什么适应期径直大刀阔斧的抽插下有些钝痛，却又夹着一丝微妙的酥麻，Wade身体超强的适应力在这里也体现的淋漓尽致——在起初几次略为艰涩的进出之后，鞭挞之下的肠壁松软下来，讨好的吮吸着对它施暴的始作俑者。  
应激分泌的肠液润滑着驰骋的动作渐渐变得顺畅，Logan用力按住Wade的大腿，光裸的上半身散发着热度贴近他的胸膛，换来对方无意识的靠拢，龟头每一次都不容拒绝的挤开他层层叠叠的穴肉向深处突进，像暴戾的君王征服领地时一遍遍打上疆域的烙印，直到那里完全驯顺于他的入侵。  
Wade四分五裂的思维在Logan压低身体重重碾压过某个位置时百年难遇的统一到了一起，比起手指而言叠倍的强烈快感让他惊喘了一声勾紧Logan的腰，飘忽的声音在被对准了方向放开克制的顶弄里变得语无伦次，染上情欲的眸子有些茫然的望着天花板，“哈…哈啊♡…LLogan…慢、慢啊——别，嗯…快点——”

 

“啧，难伺候的小姑娘，”又湿又热的甬道卖力的吞咽着向它施暴的阴茎，Logan咂了咂嘴，自动忽略了Wade不经过脑子就从嘴里跑出来的胡言乱语，听到他变了调的呻吟时下意识的克制着顿了顿动作，而在他停下的瞬间Wade就淫荡的摇摆着腰臀迎合上来，哼唧着发出不满的催促——完全无意识的出于本能，Logan为自己多此一举的担心低骂了一句，如人所愿的重重一操到底。  
囊袋与Wade扭动的屁股拍击发出激烈的“啪啪”声，前列腺被Logan狰狞的性器打桩式的撞击，与他线条流畅的肌肉线条触感截然不同，绵软的穴肉如同上好的丝绸包裹着阴茎一次次抽搐着绞紧，每每开凿到底时，都会让Wade毫无廉耻心的拔高音调浪叫。装饰着少女蝴蝶结的裙装被锋锐的金属爪子划的支离破碎，露出沾染着血迹的乳尖，和几道被爪锋割伤渗血又缓慢自愈的细痕，Logan紧盯着那里舔了舔嘴唇，却猝不及防的被头皮拉扯的疼痛抬起头，“…操你——你他妈就不能老实一会？！…”

 

“啊、哈啊…我的衣服！…你他妈不是在操吗！…嗯…还要我怎么安分——”

“…啊、啊…哈…”Wade大口喘息着，仍旧不服输的东一句西一句的驳着Logan，鬼知道他哪句话出了问题——那根滚烫的阴茎像要把他从中间劈开一样，越发恶狠狠的楔进他的身体。Wade是不死的——拜这所赐，他在雇佣兵生涯里感受过太多尖锐的、剧烈的，各种各样的伤口和疼痛——但他打包票，没有任何一种刑罚能跟此时此刻Logan操进他的后穴里的快乐相媲美。  
从尾椎窜上来的电流让他连指尖都发麻，Logan任何一个细枝末节的小动作都能完整占据他总是四处飘散的思维，让他满脑子的想象都是Logan阴茎的形状——以及它是怎样凶狠的钉穿自己的身体，Wade情不自禁的伸手摸向连接两个人的交合处——不出意外的沾上了一片黏腻，这样粗暴的占有让他前所未有的感受到活着的真实。  
完全被贯穿堆叠的甜美快感甚至让他有种兴奋到疼痛的错觉，Wade在这一片汹涌的烈火灼烧中急切的寻找着出口——他从来没有过这样渴望一个人的亲吻，而Logan却恶意的躲开他被啃咬到有些发肿的嘴唇，Wade扯着他的头发细碎的哽咽出声，“呜…Logan、嗯啊…我绝对要杀了你……”

 

“嗯…找你的Mary、还是见鬼的Lily——管他呢，那就去随便找个谁满足你……”Wade摩梭在穴口的指尖触碰到他鼓胀的囊袋，混合的淫水流淌将那一片都沾得泥泞不堪，Logan粗喘着在Wade彻底被操开了的肉穴里激烈的插干，话说出口后才觉察到自己语气里带出的过于浓烈的情感。  
阴茎在抽离时只拉出一小截就又研磨着前列腺重重撞入，对准了那一点又急又猛的反复冲刺带来一浪又一浪的绵密快感，Wade有些沙哑的声音夹杂着呜咽，此时也只能发出毫无意义、时断时续的音节高声浪吟。Logan伸手握住他直挺挺指向胸膛的性器——那里随着他不加怜惜的操干像是失禁一样流出小滩白浊液体，混合着透明的前液黏湿了蓬蓬的裙摆，带着粗茧的指腹滑过那个圆润的蘑菇头，“嗤…这么不中用，干脆堵上算了。”

 

“嗯…不，什么…呜、我没有——好烫…哈啊、啊——”  
Logan粗糙的指甲恶意的刮过阴茎的顶端，爪子随时会从那个小孔中插入的威胁让Wade整个人都战栗起来，痉挛的后穴里像是涌满了水的温泉，薄薄的肠壁颤巍巍的抽搐着咬紧Logan的阴茎乞求着灌溉。  
Logan急促的喘着粗气咒骂了一句，仿佛要将两个人融为一体般，碾压着Wade的敏感点钉进最深处缴械投降，那个总是学不会闭嘴的混蛋难得说不出话的只能大口喘息失神，Logan低头撞上他的嘴唇，在他口腔中用力翻搅，滚烫的热流喷洒进甬道里刺激着Wade又颤抖着身体跟着射出一道稀薄的精水来。

 

——————————————

 

“…呜…没有Mary，也没有什么Lily，你这个该死的混蛋，我那只是任务需要！嘶——”Wade抱着被子在Logan换好的新床单上打了个滚，努力从角落里翻找着自己混乱的记忆，尾椎传来的钝痛让他带着情欲喑哑的喋喋不休顿了两秒，“而且我这次没有杀人！不表扬我就算了——我可以当做你在跟一个莫须有的女人吃醋？”  
“哼…我还得为你骄傲下是不是？”Logan的声音冷冷传来，“你可以滚了，我这没多余的地方给你睡。”

“嘿——你这是恼羞成怒！刚刚有地方操，现在没地方睡？！没想到我的老根儿竟然这样冷酷无情——唔…我屁股疼，不能动了。”  
“不想再挨操就闭嘴，”Logan没好气的把给对方擦干身体的浴巾搭在椅子背上，把霸占着单人床正西子捧心状的Wade一把搂进怀里，“乖乖睡觉，现在。”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这锅曾经挤牙膏式肝了大半个月的自割腿肉是送给跟我互毒的小姐姐@律，生贺生贺！这次不套路你！祝你健康发财发财发财！


End file.
